Fearless
by Alyssa Raziel
Summary: What happens when Brooke Herondale was force to enroll in Alicante High, in Idris? And what happens when she meets a boy in her history class, who always gives butterflies in her stomach?
1. The Birthday

**Hi guys! Since it's summer, I have like a lot of free time. So instead of just laying on the couch doing nothing, I made a story for you guys to enjoy. I will try and publish new chapters each week. That means 4 chapters each month, and times it with twelve, since it's for the whole year, and bam! 48 chapters in total... :) I might add 2 more chapters though, but it's not yet confirmed.**

**~ Alyssa Herondale.**

* * *

Brooke Herondale, was curled up into a ball on her window seat, silently reading her favorite book, The Tale of Two Cities, which was belong to one of her ancestors named, William Herondale. She had read the book over and over again, ever since she got it on her 16th birthday, last year. She just can't stop reading it. She was attached to it, from the moment she began reading it.

Brooke Herondale, was the daughter of Clarissa Morgernstern, and Jonathan Christopher Herondale. She had her mom's fiery-red curls, her freckles, her love for art, and her power to create new runes. She had her dad's tawny eyes, his length, his angelic beauty, his bitter humor, his sarcasm, his love for music, and his angelic powers. And, she was an only child.

A soft knock came, from her door."Come in," she said. She looked up and saw, her cousin/parabtai, Sophia Lightwood, also known as Sophie, who had knocked on her door. Sophie looks like her mother, Isabelle. She has her same coal black hair, and the proud look on her face. But she also looks like her father, Simon Lewis. She had his long eye lashes, the same brown eyes, and the curls on her hair. So as her twin brother, Joseph. Simon insisted that they should take the Lightwood's name, since Lewis, was not a proper shadowhunter's last name. There were others who also lives in the New York Institute. Such as, Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, Jocelyn, and Luke. And Alec, is living in Magnus's apartment.

Brooke sets down her book."What do you want?" she asked, looking bored.

Sophie said,"It's time for dinner, Brooke."

"I presume, that that's not all you have to say, is it?"

Sophie grinned, and said,"Well, there is one more thing I have to say. Some very important people are here to see you, Brooke." Brooke gasped.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, it's them"

* * *

Jace and Clary were in Idris for a month now, because of an errand they had to attend. She was glad that her parents came back. Aunt Izzy's cooking was terrible! Luckily, both Sophie and her, can cook very well. She followed her to the dining room. Inside, stood her parents, who were holding hands. "Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed, while running over to them. She embraced them tightly. "I miss you," she said, as she broke apart the embrace.

Jace smiled, and said,"We miss you too, Brooke."

"I thought that you guys might miss my birthday."

"Hon, we will never miss your birthday," Clary replied.

"Let's go and have dinner first. Then, it's time for presents. Oh! And there's also cake!" Her dad said cheerfully. They sat down at the table with everyone else, including Alec and Magnus, and started eating. There was grilled chicken, black pepper beef, mixed vegetables, and steamed rice. The chocolate frosted cake was in the middle of the table, waiting to be eaten. After we're all finished, Clary got up and announced,"Before we start digging the cake, we will sing her the birthday song, and let her blow the the candles, and let her take the first bite from the cake. And then, we can all have cake, and give her our presents." The rest stood up and sang, 'Happy Birthday' to Brooke, and sat down, after they're done. Brooke got up and blew the candles. They clapped and cheered, while she gave a satisfied smirk. She sliced the cake, and took a bite from it. _Ugh, this is so good_, she thought. The rest had began eating the cake, now.

After they're done, Isabelle ran over to her, holding a rainbow wrapped box. "Open it!" Isabelle cried, happily. Brooke rolled her eyes, and carefully, remove the cover. She opened the box, and inside was, a pair of golden strappy Balota platform sandals. She squealed, when she looked inside. "I'm so glad you liked it," Izzy said. Brooke hugged her.

"Anyways, it's our turn to show her our presents, mom." Sophie said. Izzy rolled her eyes, and went back to her seat. Sophie gave her a pair of Parabatai rune earrings, Joseph gave her a katana blade, which she kept begging for. Luke gave her books, Jocelyn gave her art stationeries, Magnus and Alec gave her a beautifully designed quilt, Maryse gave her a make up kit, Robert gave her a cool iPhone case, Simon gave her a book of cheats for Halo 4, Clary gave her a turquoise stele, and lastly, Jace gave her a charm bracelet with runes on them.

"Thank you, guys!" she said.

"Wait, but that's not all. We have one more present to give to you." Jace said.

"What is it?" Brooke asked, curiously.

"We're moving to Idris."

She frowned."But what about the lightwoods? You know, I can't leave my Parabatai behind."

"They're coming with us."

"Awesome!- But who's going to take care of the institute?"

"Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn, Luke, Magnus, and Alec, will."

"But I don't want to move! This is my home!"

"But we have to."

"Why?"

"Because I want you, Joseph, and Sophie, to be properly trained. Therefore, you three will be enrolled in Alicante High." His tone was final.

Brooke turned to Sophie and Joseph, and asked,"You both knew about it?" Her voice cracked. They both nodded slowly. _I will not cry in front of everybody. I will not cry. Herondales don't cry. Ever. Calm down, Herondale, calm down. Go and calm yourself down by playing the piano in the music room, Herondale,_ She told herself. She stalked out of the room, and slammed the door.

Brooke was playing a piano piece called, Prelude in G Minor Op. 23 by Sergei Rachmaninoff. As soon as the door slammed shut, she ran down the hallway, to the music room. This is the only place that comforted her. She sighed. She knew that there's nothing she can do about it. Well, she might as well face it. She got up, closed the piano lid, and went straight to her bedroom. She took out her sketchbook, grabbed her art utensils, and started sketching Sophie and Joseph, throwing snowballs at each other, when they were kids. She heard the door opened, but she did not looked up. The bed dipped, but she still did not looked up. The person hugged her and said,"That drawing is very pretty, honey. I love you, but it's for the best." The voice was from her mother. She finally looked up.

"I love you too, mom." She hugged her back.

"We all heard you play the piano. It's... beautiful."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about that earlier, tonight."

"There's nothing you should be sorry from. Because I get that you New York is like your home, and how you will miss shopping with Aunt Izzy here."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like the idea of moving to Idris, but it's for the best. Therefore, I will go, but I will not be enthusiastic with this idea."

"Thank you Brooke, for understanding. Anyways, we're leaving tomorrow. So go and get some rest, dear." With that, Clary kissed her forehead, and left. Brooke sighed. She closed the lights, and went to bed.

**~Reviews?**


	2. Idris

**I just published this story last night, and I already have 1 follower?! Thank you GrazyGirl, for following my story. I won't disappoint you, gurl! :)**

**~Alyssa Herondale**

* * *

"Wake up, Brooke!" said Izzy, as she pulled off the blanket cover.

Brooke fell off the bed. She groaned and said,"Jeez, woman! you don't have to do that you now!"

"Well, I have to. Because we're moving today, and I need to get you ready."

She groaned again."Fine."

Izzy grinned."C'mon! Let's find something decent for you to wear!" She dragged Brooke over to the gigantic closet. In the end, Brooke ended up with a Y-Back Paisley Shift dress, a black Sweet Crochet headwrap, a pair of black Chained T-Strap sandals, her Parabatai rune earrings, and the charm bracelet with runes on them.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks for helping me, by the way."

"No problem. Now, how can you look fabulous with an empty stomach? C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone was all over the place, packing things. Brooke's parents were helping her pack her thing up, in her bedroom. "Is Church coming with us?" she asked.

Jace looked terrified."Heavens, no! That devil can't come with us! Maryse needs Church anyways," he said. She frowned.

Brooke as very fond of the cat. She would sneak extra snacks to the cat sometimes. She was the only one that Church never bites or scratches.

After packing, they brought their luggages into the living room, where Magnus is waiting for them. Brooke hugged, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Robert, Alec, Magnus, and Church."Are you guys ready?" he asked. They nodded. The portal appeared, and they all went in it.

* * *

The scenery around them was breathtaking. There were beautiful hills, that surrounded them, so as the green field, that seemed to stretch forever. This area was very familiar, to Brooke. There was a pond with koi fish, and water lilies. Right next to it, stood two Mansions. The one on the right, was the Heronale Manor. And the one on the left, was the Lightwood Manor. The Herondales and the Lightwoods, always visits Idris, during summer."Welcome home," Jace said. The Lightwoods are already in their house. Jace took out the keys from his pocket, walked over to the door, and opened the lock.

The house was very silent. Inside the living room stood a white grand piano. The furnitures inside the house, was all modern. Brooke brought her luggage upstairs, and dumped them in her bedroom. She took out The Tale of Two Cities, from her bag.

"You're still reading that?" A voice asked. She looked up and saw Sophie, grinning at her. Brooke grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at her.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Hell, yeah! I don't get why Sydney Carton let himself die, in order to save Lucie's Husband. Why can't he just let Charles die, so he can be with Lucie? I thought he liked that bitch."

"Sydney Carton is willing to save Charles, because he wants to do good. He had spent all his life being drunk. And he's doing it for Lucie, because he loves her. And it's not Lucie's fault, she's a bitch. She doesn't know," she replied angrily, shooting daggers at her.

"I'm sorry, jeez."

"Anyways, why are you here?"

"We're having a family meeting, in the living room. You have to be there right now."

* * *

"So what's the meeting about?" Brooke asked, as she took a seat, on the couch.

"It's about the school." Jace replied.

"Do you mean, Alicante High?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Well, since the school is in the city, I want you to portal you and your cousins to school, and back home, everyday. Is that okay, Brooke?"

"Okay. But what if one of us, has to stay after school?"

"They can use the horses in the stables."

"Is that all?"

"Just three more things to say."

She sighed."What is it?"

"Always have a stele with you, don't get into trouble, and if a boy makes you feel like shit, you know what you gotta do."

"Gee, that last part really makes my day."

"You're welcome. Oh, and school starts tomorrow." She groaned."You are all dismissed."

* * *

"Let's go do some demon hunting!" Brooke shouted.

"The Herondales: Beautiful, Deadly, and Reckless." Sophie said.

"I agree with you, sis." said Joseph.

"Of course she's right. She's like the good cop, and I'm like the fucking sexy bad cop." Brooke replied. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Okay. There are about four or three demons, near Brocelind Forest. So, I guess we could take them on."

"Cool. I'm gonna portal us to Brocelind Forest." Brooke took out her stele, and drew the portal rune. The portal appeared.

"Let's go!" shouted Joseph. They took out their weapons, and went in the portal.

* * *

"One more ravener to go!" said Brooke, in a deadly tone. She cornered the demon, held the katana high, and brought it down, slicing the demon in half. Ichor was flowing out. The demon twitched nonstop, and then, it vanished.

"That's the rest of them." said Sophie.

"Great. Now let's go back home."

* * *

"Did you have fun?" asked Jace.

"Hell, I did." replied Brooke.

They were having dinner, now. Jace and Brooke were talking nonstop, on how to kill demons, in 50 different ways, while Clary gave up, and started painting.

* * *

Brooke decided to stay up late, reading The Tale of two Cities. When her brain finally can't suck in the words, she took out her sketchbook, and started drawing Sophie, slaying the ravener demon. Her mom walked in, and asked,"Can't sleep?"

She sighed."I can, but I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to."

"But you have school tomorrow, and you can't be late."

"I know."

"Now, go to sleep."

"Okay." Brooke walked over to her bed, and she drifted off. Her mom switched off the light, and quietly closed the door.

**~Reviews?**


	3. Alicante High

**Yay! 2 followers already? Thank you, Laurencharlottedavies for following my story :)**

**~Alyssa Herondale**

"Hi, I am Sophia/Sophie Lightwood, and this is Joseph, my twin brother, and this is Brooke Herondale, my cousin. We're new here, and we would like to take our class schedule" said Sophie, to the office lady.

"Well, of course." she replied. She took out the schedules, and handed it to them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I have history, what about you?" Brooke asked, as she grabbed her history book.

"Um, I have biology. Joseph?" Sophie replied.

"Math." Joseph answered.

"Cool. See you guys at lunch." Brooke said.

"See ya." Sophie replied.

"Bye." said Joseph. And they all headed towards their class.

Brooke walked in her history class. She started towards the teacher, and said,"Hi, I'm the new girl."

"Ah, Ms. Herondale. Pleasure to meet you." He looked pleased.

"Pleasure to meet you too."

"I am Mr. Montclaire, your history teacher."

"Nice."

"Ms. Herondale, can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure." He cleared his throat, and the students turned to look at him.

"Go on," he whispered.

She took a deep breath, and said,"Hi, I'm Brooke Herondale, the new girl." She heard a gasp. She turned to see that the gasp, was coming from her friend in Idris, named Jenna Blackthorn.

"Oh my god! Brooke is that you?" she asked, as she made her way, towards her.

"Hell, yeah! It's so nice to see you again, Jenna. It's been too long." she replied, and embraced her.

"You two now each other?" asked Mr. Montclaire.

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"Well, okay... Brooke, you can sit right next to Jesse, right over there." He pointed at an empty seat, right next to a brunette haired boy with blue eyes.

"Okay."

She made her way to the empty seat."Hi, I'm Jesse Cartwright." said the boy right next to her, as Mr. Montclaire started droning on about the shadowhunter history.

"Hi." she replied.

"So you're a Herondale, huh?"

"Yes, I'm Herondale. And you got a problem with that, bitch?" He seemed to be taken aback."Thought so."

"I'm sorry, if I offend you. It's just that you look like a Fairchild rather than a Herondale."

She sighed."It's true I look a lot like a Fairchild, but I have the Herondale's traits."

"What is it?"

"Oh, why do you want to now? Is it because I'm so damn sexy, that you can't resist?"

"You Herondales got a huge ego. And I'm guessing, that having a huge ego, is one of the Herondale's traits. Did I get it right?"

She smiled."You go that one right."

* * *

Brooke started towards the cafeteria. She bought a ham and cheese sandwich and walked over to the table, where Sophie sat."Hey." Sophie said.

"Hey-" she was interrupted by a group of three girls, who ran over to their table, with huge grins. It was her friends in Idris. Jenna Blackthorn, Kat Fairchild, and Noémie Morgenstern. The Fairchilds and Morgensterns were very close friends. They despise Valentine and Jonathan, for breaking their close bond. But they got together again, ever since they both died. Some people were mistaken sometimes, thinking Kat and Brooke were siblings, and that Noémie was their cousin, since they look alike.

"It's good to see you, again!" cried Noémie. She embraced all three of them, saying that She've missed them so much.

* * *

After lunch is training. Brooke changed into her gear, and walked to the gym. On the walls, hung the weapons. And the mats were placed on the floor, so you wouldn't get hurt. The coach was waiting for the rest of the students, to come. Once everyone was here, he said,"Hi. I'm Coach Kingsmith. And today, I'm going to pair you up, and you both are going to spar with each other, with the weapon of your choice." She smirked. This is going to be easy.

"Jesse, you're going to be with Brooke." he said. She scowled. _Not him again_, she thought.

"Okay." Jesse replied cooly. He walked over to her and said,"Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes, and said,"We shall."

Brooke chose the Circassian dagger, and Jesse chose a seraph blade, and he called it Gabriel. They circled each other gracefully.

They were circling each other for a minute, now. Finally, Brooke charged at him, knocked him off, and kneeled on his chest. She pointed the dagger at his heart, and gave a a satisfied grin."Bitch!" Jesse spat.

She smirked."It's true. I am a bitch. But a sexy, one."

* * *

"Is it true?" Noémie asked, as they portal back to Brooke's home.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Yes, it's true that I've beat Jesse, in sparring."

"Sorry, but it's hard to believe it." Kat said.

"Well, you better believe it. Brooke's the strongest. And there's no doubt that she'll beat anyone on earth." said Sophie.

"It's true. She's the strongest one." added Jenna. They all nodded at this.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure he's pissed." Noémie said.

"Why do you care?" Brooke asked.

"Um, nothing..."

"OhMyGod! You have a crush on Jesse! Noémie has a crush on Jesse!" she teased.

"Shut up!"

"I knew it."

"Can you please shut up?"

"Nope. You know, if you like him so much, why don't you just ask him out?"

"Wouldn't that not be proper?"

"By the Angel, who cares if it's proper or not. If you love him, then do it."

"I'll try..."

"Good girl."

"You girls, and your fantasies..." murmured Joseph.

* * *

"How was so school?" Clary asked.

"It was fantastic. I've beaten this bastard, during training." replied Brooke.

"Congratulations." said Jace.

"Who is the bastard?" asked Clary.

"Well, he's Jesse Cartwright." Brooke replied.

"Oh. Well, what did he say, after you beaten him?" he asked.

"He called me a bitch."

"And what did you say?"

"It's true that I'm a bitch, but but a damn right sexy, one." He chuckled.

"Well, I hope things workout, for both of you tomorrow."

**~Reviews?**


	4. The Fight

**Hi! You guys are probably wondering why I haven't posted this chapter, in a while. Well, first of all, I was busy. I had to visit my grandmas, grandpas, uncles, aunts, and cousins. And the second thing is, that my internet isn't working. It sucked so much. Anyways, thank you CrystalToxin, for following my story, and thank you HerondaleCake, for your awesome review. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**~Alyssa Herondale**

* * *

In History class, Brooke sat right next to Jesse. He glared at her. She smirked, and started paying attention in class. Jesse took out a piece of paper, and scrawled furiously on it. He passed it on to Brooke. She took it, and read it. It wrote, _Fuck You._ She shrugged and mouthed, _Fuck you too. _He shook his head angrily, and groaned. "You okay there, Cartwright?" she asked, as she touched his shoulders.

He shrugged it off, and shouted, "Fuck off, bitch!" Everyone turned to stare at them. So as Mr. Montclaire, who scowled at them.

"Second day, and already starting a fight with your classmate, Ms. Herondale?" he asked. She started to protest, but he cut her off. "Shut up. You, Mr. Cartwright, the best student in this class, picking a fight with the new student? Unbelievable. Today, after school, both of you, will have to stay in and do some extra work. Ms. Herondale, since you are a new student, this will not affect your report card. However, Mr. Cartwright, this will affect yours." Jesse glared at her.

"Okay." she replied.

* * *

During training, the class learned how to throw knives. Brooke was relieved, that she didn't have to spar with Jesse anymore. She didn't want to make things more badly.

When she got home after detention, Clary asked, "So, Sophie told me that you got a detention today. She told me that you had a fight with that Jesse guy."

"I wasn't actually going to fight him. It just happened. First, he wrote fuck you, on paper, then, I said fuck you too, and then he started shouting in class."

"Did you say sorry to him?"

"No, I didn't. I don't think he deserves a sorry."

"Then you have to say sorry to him tomorrow."

"No way."

"Okay, if you don't want to say sorry to him tomorrow, then you have to invite him to dinner, tomorrow."

"But-"

"And no buts." Brooke scowled, and stomped off to her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Brooke ignored Jesse's glare, during History class. Finally, during lunch, Brooke walked over to Jesse's table, where he and his friends sat during lunch, and said, "Hi Jesse! My parents want you to come and join us for dinner, tonight. I don't see why anyone wants to refuse, having a dinner with the Herondales, at all. Plus, you have to go, anyway. After school, meet me outside, and I'll take you to The Herondale Manor. Oh, and if you refuse, you're going to regret it so badly. Bye, see you in training!" She blew kisses at him, and stalked off to her table.

"Whoa, you didn't tell us you got a hot girlfriend, who's a Herondale, Jesse," said Paul, who was one of his friends.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh really, then why did she asked you to join for dinner, huh?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely not what you think it is."

Paul rolled his eyes, and said, "Whatever."

* * *

"Why did you go to Jesse's table, just now?" asked Jenna.

Brooke shrugged and said, "Mom wants him to come over to dinner tonight, to work things out between us."

"Ugh, I'm so jealous! Perhaps, I can maybe join for dinner, tonight?" asked Noémie.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "The only reason you want join for dinner, is because you just want to hang out with Jesse. So, no, you can't come for dinner tonight."

"Fine."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but why do your parents want me to come to dinner?"

"You'll soon find out." She took out her stele, and started drawing the portal rune.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a portal"

"How?"

"With a my stele."

"But-"

"Shut up, and get in the portal."

He nodded, and they went in the portal.

* * *

"What the fuck just happened?"

"We're here. Welcome, to The Herondale Manor."

"Wow."

"Come on. Let's get inside."

"Okay."

They walked in, and Brooke called out, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Clary and Jace walked in. Clary's wearing an apron, holding a spatula. "Mom, Dad, meet Jesse the guy who's joining us to dinner, tonight."

"Hello, Jesse. it's so nice to finally, meet you." said Clary.

"Hi." mumbled Jace.

Clary elbowed his ribs, sharply. He winced. "Anyways, dinner will be ready ready in about, 30 minutes. So, you three can go ahead and do something fun, together." They nodded, and went into the living room.

* * *

"So, what should we do?" asked Jesse

"Oh! Truth and dare!" replied Brooke, excitedly.

"Nice," said Jace.

"Dad, you start first." Brooke said.

"Cool."

"Dad, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare."

"...Okay... I dare you to stop mom from drinking coffee, tomorrow morning."

"That's hard." she grinned. "But okay, I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'll be watching you, dad."

"Anyways, Jesse boy, it's your turn. Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth." said Jesse.

"Okay, then. So, is it true, that you called my daughter, a bitch?"

He hesitated."Um, yes I did."

Jace looked pleased. "It's true that the Herondale girls can be a little bitchy, sometimes. But not my wife. She isn't born a Herondale." Jesse nodded.

"Brooke, truth or dare?" Jesse asked.

"Dare." she replied.

"Hmm... I dare you to do a backflip." She smirked.

"Easy." She got up from the couch, took a deep breath, and did a backflip. Jesse looked surprised.

"How did you learned that?"

"My dad thought me how to do it, when I was 5. I can also do cartwheels, and front flips."

"Nice"

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Clary from the kitchen.

**~Reviews?**


	5. Training Session

**Hey guys! Thank you, awsomesparklyunicorn, for liking, and following my story. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**~Alyssa Herondale**

* * *

"So, why did you guys invite me to dinner?" Jesse asked.

Jace stopped eating his asparagus, and said,"Hmm, you like to get straight to the point don't you, Jesse?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We invited you to dinner, because me and my wife wanted you and Brooke, to get along."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all."

"Well, in that case, Brooke, I'm sorry, that I got you into trouble."

"Thank you," Brooke said.

"You're welcome."

"So, Jesse... I'm sorry, that I pissed you off, and got you into detention."

Jesse shrugged, "I guessed I made a big deal, for being beaten by a girl."

"Well, in reality, you could probably beat other girls, but not the Herondale's girls."

He rolled his eyes and said,"So I guess, friends?" while offering his hand.

She took it and replied,"Friends." Her parents were pleased to see that things had worked out between them. "Ohmygod! I realized something. Your parents didn't know that we invited you to dinner!"

"They actually, know. We told them, during the council meeting." replied Clary. She sighed, in reliefed.

"Also, my parents come home at 10pm, every weekdays. They are very kind, forgiving, and understanding. So, they don't mind me going to dinner in your place." added Jesse. Brooke nodded.

"So you have to be home at ten, then?" Brooke asked. He nodded.

* * *

After dinner, Brooke decided to show Jesse around the house. They are heading for her bedroom, now. "Wow, your room is so... neat." he said.

"I got the neatness from my father."

"Cool."

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm... Can you play the piano, to me?"

She shrugged, and said, "Sure."

* * *

She sat on the piano bench, and started playing, Rhapsody in B Minor Op. 79 No. 1, by Johannes Brahms. After she's done, Jesse clapped, and said, "That was beautiful, my dear friend."

"Thank you, my very close associate."

He laughed silently. "Not bad, Herondale."

She shrugged. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall, and realized, that it was 9:56! "By the Angel! You have to go, now! Quick, let me get the portal ready!" He looked up at the clock, and nodded.

The portal was now ready, and Jesse said,"Bye, Brooke. See ya, tomorrow."

"See ya." she replied.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, the two would would greet each other, compliment each other, and ask on how they're doing. Mr. Montclaire was surprised to see them both getting along, in class. He even asked, if this was some sort off prank they were planning on him. When they both shook they're heads, he frowned. He was hungry, on getting them both on detention.

On Monday, Jesse spotted Brooke, with her cousins, on his way home. He caught her by the arm, and asked,"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it about?"

He released his gripped. "...Would you teach me how to fight, like you?"

"O-"

Brooke was interrupted by Joseph, who shouted, "Hurry up, Brooke!" while glaring at Jesse.

"Shut up," said Brooke. "Anyways, okay I'll teach you how to fight like a Herondale. So...how about, meet me at the fountain, in the town square, on this Saturday, and I'll take you to my place."

"Sure," Jesse replied.

* * *

On Saturday, Jesse met up with Brooke, fully prepared, with his gear on, in the town square. Jesse followed her, into the alley, and they stepped in the portal.

They were in Brooke's backyard. The backyard is prepared with, training equipments, that they needed. "Today, we will spar each other blindfolded. So are you ready soldier?!" shouted Brooke.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Great. Just let me get the blindfolds, and then we can start sparring each other." He nodded slowly.

When she came back with the blindfolds, and they went straight into a sparring session. Jesse thought he heard footsteps gaining on him. He punched but realized, that he was punching the air. Brooke backed away from him, and started concentrating. She heard his frustrated sigh. It sounded as if he was closer to her. She took a step forward, and punched his stomach. She caught his head, and bumped his head on hers. She ignores the pain, and knocked him off his feet. She took off the blindfold, and said, "You're terrible at this thing."

He took off his blindfold furiously, and said,"Well it's because I've never tried this before."

"Chill, Jesse. I'll teach you how to be a pro on detecting someone, when you can't see a thing."

"What's the first step?"

"#1: Use your ears to hear your surroundings."

"But I did that!"

"Then you just have to listen carefully. Anyways, #2: Use your nose to smell your surroundings, because who knows if you're fighting a demon in the dark?"

"What's the last one?"

"#3: Always be prepared."

"Is that all?"

"Yes that is all, you need to know on how to be a pro in this. Anyways, let's continue sparring again. But this ti me, you are going to use the 3tips I thought you" He nodded.

After they sparred each other for a while, Jesse ended up winning 3 out of 5 rounds, against Brooke. "Not bad, Cartwright." she said.

"What can I say? I'm a pro in this." She rolled her eyes, and shove him playfully.

"Let's take a 15 minute break, shall we? Do you want any snacks?"

"Sure, I'll take an apple."

"Cool. I'll be back with some lovely apples, for us." He nodded.

When she came back with the apples, they decided to have a little picnic under the oak tree. "So... How did you make the portal rune?"

She sighed, and said,"If I tell you, would you keep it a secret."

"By the Angel, I promise to keep Brooke's secret."

"Okay... So I can of have extra angel blood in me, than you guys would normally have, because my mom's dad fed my dad and her, the Angel Ithuriel's blood, when they were baby. When parents got married, and had me, I also had extra angel blood in me. My dad had some angel powers, and the angelic beauty. My mom, had the power to create new runes. And I have their powers, combined. So basically, my family had extra angel blood than you guys."

"Awesome... I can't believe my best friend had some badass powers, that only angels have!" she blushed at the word, 'Best friend'

She brushed off the thought, and said,"Anyways, let's continue are sparring session. I bet I can beat you and your ass this time."

He grinned. "Not by any chance, Herondale."


End file.
